Drarry in the woods
by Nattewasbeerlover
Summary: jajsj


december 1944

"Harry" I whispered, "where have you been". Harry twisted his head and looked at me with a strange look. He walked to Hermione and started talking to her. "filthy mudblood" I mumbled. Hermione looked behind her and gave me a nasty look. A grinch appeared on my face and Harry looked me straight in the eyes. He seemed mad about something, while he and his friends kept walking I couldnt stop myself from following my dearest Potter.

I couldn't resist anymore and I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me. "what's wrong Potter" I said to him. He looked down like something was really wrong "I might get expelled from Hogwarts" he whispered. "but why!" I yelled at him. Granger looked behind her -"what are you looking at you filthy mudblood!?". immediately she turned to Weasley and they kept walking. Wise decision. Harry looked upset "why did you say that to hermione?" he asked. "shut up Potter". I dragged him into the woods and grabbed his waist. "Draco what are you doing" he said to me. "I don't know Potter.." as I stepped closer to Potter who was standing with his back against a tree. "I want you Potter" "You can't Dra-" "I don't care... " I kissed him hard on the mouth, Potter couldnt resist my soft lips and started kissing me back, He turned away "I'm sorry Draco I shouldn't hav-" "Don't be sorry" I whispered in his ear. I brought my mouh to his mouth again and started kissing him, this time he didnt stop. I forced my tongue into his mouth and he did also. our eyes were closed as we were "busy". my hand slipped under his shirt where I could fee his rock hard abs. slightly lower I could feel he was having a Boner. I could feel mine also. "he has such a cute little dick" I thought. "why did you stop kissing me Potter" "Harry looked emberassed down to his dick and blushed really really deep. "Dont be affraid" I said, while I kissed his neck and took off his shirt. His sixpack was even more beautiful to see instead to feel. I took off my own shirt and kissed his neck again I got down to his pants. I sucked on a few sticking out Pubes while he was moaning for more. "Do you Want me to- ... Potter?" "Yes Draco Please" I took of his boxers and kissed his dick. I putted it in my mouth while Harry was moaning. I moved fast, I licked it and I sucked it at the same time while harry couldnt handle it anymore. he cummed right in my mouth while I was sucking his dick. I grinched. "Now it's your turn Potter". Harry grabbed my huge dick while he sucked on my balls, I moaned when I felt his warm tongue moving my balls to the left and the right. I felt that his lips were so soft. He licked my balls another time before he got to my dick. First he licked all the sides and spitted on it. I felt his warm tongue Wrapping around My dick. I was gonna come! even before he started sucking! I couldn't! he sucked my dick and I couldn't stop it anymore. 3 seconds later his mouth was full with my semen. he blushed very deep "How did I do Draco?" He looked up still having my rock hard dick in front of his face. "you did Great Potter... " . I was exhausted and so was Potter. I thought. "Let's take this to another level Draco" I looked down at him and nodded my head. "yes Potter". I grabbed his waist and pleaced him in front of me against the tree. I Licked his Asshole and spitted in it. I was ready "Are you ready Potter?" "Yes draco I am," he said to me. I placed my dick in front of his ass, I grabbed his ass and slowly pushed my dick inside his ass. Potter moaned and so did I. I pumped in his ass and he moaned even louder, the sound of him moaning turned me on so bad. my dick was getting harder and harder and I was Going through his flesh further and further we moaned so loud even Hagrid could hear us. Birds flew away but we kept going on. I came inside Potter his ass and we did our last moan together. I licked his ass clean and grabbed it one last time. "Harry where are you?!" I heard. It was obviously the voice of the filthy mudblood! As fast as we could we putted on our clothes. When I wanted to walk away Hermione saw me and I blushed intense. Harry Grabbed my hand and kissed me one last time as we ran away from the filthy mudblood.

-the end.


End file.
